


brotherly love (or the one where Jun Wei is Andy's boyfriend)

by Cedric_B



Category: HIStory3, HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, History 3: Trapped
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedric_B/pseuds/Cedric_B
Summary: Jun Wei had only been a year or two ahead of Shao Fei and Zhao Zi, but he still saw them as his younger brothers. Cue Protective!JunWei from the beginning with added love interest!Andy and annoyedfatherfigure!Captain.Edit: 24/09/2019 I rushed the end of the 3rd chapter but this fic will be continued after 05/10/2019. Love C_B





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> work in progress

Shao Fei and Tang Yi, had been getting ready for their usual date, this time Tang Yi had come by the police station to pick his boyfriend up, even Jack had tagged along to try and persuade Zhao Zi on a spontaneous night out grabbing ingredients from the markets.

They sauntered in both looking suave, as they spotted their boyfriends huddled together around a familiar face, Jack who was already aquainted with the man, that Zhao Zi had claimed as his older brother couldn’t help but look over at Tang Yi to gage his reaction but the former mob boss turned CEO, cocked his head before shaking it amused.

Jun Wei spotted them first, as he waved, “Your husbands are here” he stated grinning at their speedy reactions, Shao Fei looking confused and Zhao Zi looking bashful, “Hello Detective Jun Wei” Tang Yi spoke already advancing forward towards the man who was getting up to greet him.

“Ah Yi” he reprimanded as Shao Fei looked even more confused, “Ah Yi?” Zhao Zi questioned for both of them,

“I think you two have your hands full, now if you excuse me, I have my own date tonight” and to speak of the devil, another man entered the scene, looking fashionably late, though he couldn’t help but smirk at the sight.

“Ah Fei, Ah Zi, what a surprise” Shao Fei however held up in his hand, “Andy one second-Detective Jun Wei please explain”, “Yeah, I’m confused, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you speak with Jack or Tang Yi” the young man pointed out gesturing towards them,

Jack made a sound of recognition, “You’re the one that requested my files from interpol” Tang Yi however had stayed quiet still staring at the detective and Andy with a knowing look on his face, Jun Wei cleared his throat, “I guess _I_ should explain”

“Maybe we could make it a three-way date” Andy spoke up and Jun Wei turned to him with a look that was down right deadly, Shao Fei looked absolutely confused until he turned to Tang Yi, who shook his head before replying “I think that’s a good idea Andy, how about at one of your restaurants”

“I’ll call them up, tonight will be interesting” Jun Wei however sighed as he hustled his ‘brothers’ towards the door, without looking at the other three, Jack looked at Tang Yi as they shrugged following the man and their own partners out, Andy already on the phone with one of his workers,

“Yes, set one of the private dining rooms, no it will be four extra people, no” he slightly flushed in embarrassment about the last time he had booked a private room for him and Jun Wei, though he was happy no one was there to witness it, well Jack and Tang Yi had, they turned their gaze to him as he shrugged with a smirk ending the phone call,

“What can I say, I love my man” he grins before watching as Jun Wei calls out to them, “I’ll meet you guys there” he has Shao Fei on one of his arms and Zhao Zi whispering frantically on the other, something along the lines of _‘Were you seduced by Andy-ge, is that why your dating him, is it the food?’, ‘Does he have dirt on you as well? Do we need to give you a-’_ both were cut off as Jun Wei shoved them towards his car,

He waved at Andy before immediately getting into the driver’s side, with Shao Fei and Zhao Zi complaining the whole time. Tang Yi’s car pulled up as he got in followed by Andy and Jack, the three all stayed silent before Andy broke the ice, “So how’s life been on the right side of the law” he teased as Jack grinned this time more boyish than intimidatingly, Tang Yi however had a slight flush as he stared forward,

“You two honestly, how did you survive without your men”

“How did you survive without Detective Jun Wei” Jack countered as Andy’s smirk faded into a slight sheepish smile, “I don’t know, but where would we be without them” that ended their conversation until they had hit the restaurant.

It was a small quiet one compared to the usually boisterous and elegant ones Tang Yi and sometimes Jack was used to, it was also close to both Shao Fei and Zhao Zi’s former apartments, after they had all gotten out of the car,

They watched Jun Wei still being clung to by Shao Fei and Zhao Zi, still pleading with the detective, who looked slightly grateful at the sight of the other three, “Can you please come collect your husbands, they are being too-”

“No”, “Not until you give us the story” both Zhao Zi and Shao Fei stated, Andy however was unphased compared to his friends, who looked at their partners with a glint of jealousy, “You two really are children sometimes”

“I am offended, I am obviously a grown man”, “Ah Fei, we should head inside” Tang yi’s voice stated as he walked straight, pushing off Shao Fei’s grip on Jun Wei he replaced it with his, as Jun Wei thanked him silently, as Jack then pried Zhao Zi away apologetically as the shorter detective pouted but Jack just ushered him towards the entrance,

* * *

Jun Wei then turned to see his boyfriend standing there looking amused at the whole scenario, “Don’t start”

“You and your protectiveness, you should’ve known it would backfire one day”

“I was hoping, we’d already be married with two kids, before they even started to question it” at the hope of marriage, Andy looked slightly alarmed but Jun Wei already had his arm around him, “Married? 

Jun Wei smirked at him, eyes glinting dangerously, “You don’t think Ah Fei and Ah Zi learnt about claiming their lovers from Yu Qui, do you?”

They were immediately welcomed in by a few staff members, their waiter being Yu Hao, one of the ex-high school students Andy had hired for the bar a year or two ago,

“Hello Dt.Jun Wei, Andy-ge”

Both men slightly scoffed at the college students greeting, “We’ve known each other for longer than that, just call me Gege”, Andy pointed something out, “How come he gets Detective and I get you being informal”

“Because, he’s more respected than you at work and he’s not even an employee” the student teased before Andy could retaliate, Jun Wei was pushing his boyfriend towards the private rooms,

“Bye Yu Hao” Jun Wei waved, as they entered the private room, in time to see Zhao Zi pouting with Jack gazing at him lovingly and Tang Yi whispering to a confused and annoyed Shao Fei,

Andy sat down immediately, as Jun Wei sat next to him, the room was smaller than most but still intimate, “Gege, how could you not tell us about Andy” Zhao Zi complained, as Jack tried to comfort the man, who glared at his boyfriend,

Jun Wei sighed looking at his boyfriend, “Get us some alcohol will you, I only want to go through this story once”, Andy nodded as he messaged the rest of his workers.

Shao Fei narrowed his eyes at Andy, before clearing his throat, "How did you meet anyway and How long have you two been together?" the tone in his voice suggested he still couldn't believe that Jun Wei was dating Andy,

Andy however balked at the question, "I have been loyal for four years to my boyfriend thank you very much", Jun Wei however couldn't help but laugh at the reactions of the other four, Tang Yi eyes were widened, Jack's jaw slacked and his brothers weren't much better, Shao Fei's mouth was gaping so low, you'd think his jaw dislocated and Zhao Zi's face was as wide and open as ever one would compare his reaction to that of a surprised sloth,

Jun Wei settled down, as he pulled Andy who was complaining about his hair closer to his side, "Yeah, that sounds about right" he murmured, watching the flush on Andy's neck run up his face,

In that moment Yu Hao knocked on the door before entering already intimidated by all of them, he quickly settled the drinks, took their orders from Andy and left immediately, he didn't want another show of whatever would happen not after last time.

"I'll have your food ready soon" the young man replied before leaving them to it, Jun Wei nodded as he turned back to the table, "Where do you want me to start?" he asked the four, who were now blinking at him and Andy as if they hadn't seen them before,

"The beginning" he heard all of them say sporadically, he smiled before tightening his hold on a fidgeting Andy.

 


	2. How Jun Wei became big brother to Shao Fei and Zhao Zi....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun Wei comforts Shao Fei. Shao Fei and Zhao Zi become his younger brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for stalling this chapter I just came back from family vacation and have JUST caught up with the last two episodes. Love you guys thou <3

The funeral had been short and formal, too formal for the departments liking, ,he was dressed in his uniform as were the rest of his colleagues, though he felt remorse for not being there with the others, he knew who felt even worse than he did, Meng Shao Fei.

The younger officer looked out of place during the reception, even worse, Zhao Zi couldn’t cheer him up, and that kid cheered everyone up, The Chief had been busy making sure everyone else was alright.

He knew it was time to talk to him once Shao Fei went off at the rookie Yi Qi who left annoyed and looking ashamed at herself, he patted her on the back before heading over towards Shao Fei, who had moved to a more secluded corner of the reception, closer towards the exit.

“Hey”

The slim man nodded but was still looking at the door, as if he was waiting for someone, Jun Wei couldn’t think as he thought of something to say, “She’s gone” Shao Fei admitted quietly, this time the older man let him speak, not knowing what to do but the fact Shao Fei was talking, though heartbreakingly, still talking.

“People die more times than they live, but it’s the memory that we have of them, that keeps them very alive, Ah Fei”

He edged closer, placing his glass on the coffee table near them, the rest of the guests had moved towards the presentation room, a memoriam for their fellow senior being played, but both men sitting down ignored it for now,

Jun Wei watched as Shao Fei’s shoulders finally fell when he heard the music start, “She taught me everything I knew, Jun Wei-ge, Gege” and he didn’t say anything else, he pulled Shao Fei closer letting the young man finally break down, it may not have been much but it was enough, and he may not be the most experienced person with suffering loss, but he wasn’t going to let his fellow colleague-no fellow brother suffer alone, 

Shao Fei leant against his shoulder crying silently, and that was more heartbreaking than any break up he had experienced, the first time he had seen Shao Fei, he was usually lively and a comedian, but this was a boy in front of him who lost a person he had admired, trusted even loved, had it been any other situation he would’ve told him to toughen up, that it’s the way life goes, but he couldn’t bear to lie to him, to Shao Fei, especially now.

“It’s okay” he tightened their embrace as he messaged the others that he would be taking Shao Fei home, he took the young man back to his own apartment. 

* * *

That night Shao Fei hadn’t done anything but bawl his eyes out, Jun Wei was there bringing him a change of clothes and a towel and ushering him towards the shower, he ordered take away and had gotten a message from Zhao Zi asking if he could join, and who was he to judge, Shao Fei needed someone more familiar with him and he couldn’t think of anyone better but Shao Fei’s partner in crime.

Zhao Zi joined them just in time for dinner, as Shao Fei stepped out of the shower, dressed in clean clothes, “Food’s here and so is Zhao Zi”, once the young man had spotted Shao Fei he immediately tackled the lanky man into a tight hug, as Jun Wei set the food on the table, the young men hugged for a long time, it was long enough that Jun Wei had finished setting up the table and started eating,

He wasn’t going to interrupt and neither was he going to wait for the two, he knew they needed their moment, before long both of them had headed for the table and without any words they ate, 

Zhao Zi had filled the silence comfortably, that by the end of the night Shao Fei was smiling once more, though it didn’t reach his face, it was enough for Jun Wei to hope he would see the old Shao Fei once more, 

“Alright, there’s spare blankets and pillows in the closet, you guys can sleep on the couch” Shao Fei nodded but Zhao Zi pouted and Jun Wei felt a familiar feeling of a sigh coming up,

“Gege, can’t we sleep in your room tonight, isn’t your bed a king size?” Jun Wei sighed immediately, if he could roll his eyes he would, “No”

“But it’s too cold to sleep alone”

“You’ve got Shao Fei!”

“But he’s all bones and skin” Zhao Zi immediately started to poke at the man, who looked offended, “Excuse me, I have muscle” he countered, Zhao Zi rolled his eyes, “Where?” Shao Fei went into an argument with the shorter man, about his body being all lean muscle, after about ten minutes Jun Wei felt a headache coming on and he was already exhausted, 

“If you two shut up, we’ll sleep on the bed, alright?” before Shao Fei could argue even more, Zhao Zi covered his mouth and nodded excitedly. The two walked towards the door, before SHao Fei stopped and told Zhao Zi to start setting it up, he’ll help Jun Wei with the dishes,

Jun Wei and Shao Fei managed to finish with Zhao Zi already calling out that he was changing into some of the spare clothes he could find, “Honestly sometimes he reminds me so much of a child”

Shao Fei chuckled, “Yeah, but he means well”, “Please don’t I still remember when we first met and he tried to feel me up” at the memory Shao Fei and Jun Wei descended into laughter, before Zhao Zi popped out again, “I’m going to sleep in the middle since you have no heater, Gege”

That made Shao Fei laugh even harder, before Zhao Zi disappeared into the room again his hair looking awfully greasy, as Jun Wei reprimanded him, “Zhao Zi! Take a shower before you even get into my bed, you dirty little rascal”

“I don’t have spare underwear, can I use yours”, Jun Wei thought he had reached his limit, but he could feel his annoyance going up even higher, after Jun Wei allowed him to he saw Zhao Zi rush out of the room and head towards the bathroom, in one of his own robes,

Before long it was quiet, the only thing running was the shower, as Jun Wei put away the last of the dishes, “Thank you” the voice sounded tired but grateful as he turned to meet the young man’s gaze,

“What for?” Jun Wei asked not knowing if he had done anything to deserve whatever look he saw in Shao Fei’s eyes.

“Just..thanks” Shao Fei smiled and this time it was something he was familiar with, something he welcomed even and he couldn’t help but reply back with his own smile, “anything for one of my brothers” he teased as Shao Fei rolled his eyes, they headed to the room.

Settling in quietly Shao Fei fell asleep first, faced against the wall with a duvet covering him, except for his ears and a tiny bit of hair fluff that was sticking out, Jun Wei moved over towards the edge a bit, to give some room for them as Zhao Zi entered squeaky clean.

“Heyyy” he pouted before realising there was enough space for him to fit, between the two, “Turn off the light before you get in” Jun Wei stated giving the young man a look of annoyance however Zhao Zi nodded switching off the light as he was told, 

He immediately turned and climbed into bed settling closer towards Zhao Zi as Jun Wei waited until both men were finally sound asleep, he thought about his senior’s death and allowed himself to grieve, he faced the other way as if to allow himself room to exhale, before he felt two hands one his shoulder and waist, one being Shao Fei’s patting him soothingly and Zhao Zi unconsciously.

He fell to sleep easy, feeling safe, comforted and most of all trusted, he could get use to this feeling.

* * *

 

("Zhao Zi your why is your hand down my shirt!", "You've been hiding your mus-", the morning ended up being chaotic but in the end Jun Wei cooked for the two before they left for work, not even the chief could ask as to why Shao Fei and Zhao Zi were wearing Jun Wei's clothes and Jun Wei didn't say anything. "I'm too old for this" he muttered before calling Yi Qi over for a new case)


	3. how jun wei got with andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun Wei stalks Tang Yi. Gains a boyfriend. Loses him. Then gets him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been away for a bit, we've moved house and i'm directing a short film for university for the past 6 months.

**_A few months later…._ **

Jun Wei had thought Shao Fei had done his grieving until the Chief had called him to go collect the young man from mob boss Tang Yi’s house, it was the fourth time in this month alone that he had been hassling the gangster.

He was already driving back to his house as he swung around on his way to Tang Yi’s house, already wanting to string up the young man for his recklessness, don’t get him wrong he loved Shao Fei but his blood pressure could only take so much, he felt he needed to give him a talking to and he would once he ensured Tang Yi hadn’t already beaten him to it.

He turned into the familiar driveway, being stopped by security,

“What busin-”

“Picking up Meng Shao Fe-” before he even finished he was rushed in, much to his amusement and confusion,

“Ah Fei you are a dead man” he muttered embarrassed at how the guards managed to look tired and amused with the police officer instead of intimidated, he got out and another man gestured for him to follow him inside,

The moment he step foot inside, he heard Shao Fei arguing, he hoped it wasn’t with who he thought it was, as they turned a corner, Shao Fei was handcuffed and sitting on the couch with two guards holding him.

“Thank you for coming” Tang Yi spoke up looking nothing but the picture of calm though if Jun Wei were in his , as Jun Wei nodded before turning his annoyed gaze at Shao Fei.

“Officer Shao Fei” he watched Shao Fei flinch at the tone, “I apologise, if you excuse us, the Chief will deal with him”

“No need, my lawyers have emailed your department in regards to the situation”

If at any point he had respect for his junior it died as he realised that Tang Yi was way smarter than the average gang leader. He nodded, watching as Shao Fei was uncuffed and thrust into his care, “Detective I was just following-”,

“Enough, Officer Meng” Shao Fei deflated dejectedly beside him, but he noticed the way Tang Yi and his men reacted to the fact he had managed to silence the young man.

“We’ll take our leave” though Jun Wei’s gaze hardened, “But you should know, we haven’t closed the case, just yet, so please do expect another visit from one of our officers” he nods at them before turning and leaving with Shao Fei on his heels.

The moment they walk out the door, the lanky man latches onto his side, “Gege, why have-” Jun Wei pauses giving him a disappointed gaze, “You cannot be this reckless, Ah Fei, not when you haven’t been given any orders to do so”

“But I need to know-”

“You are NOT above the law, neither are you any more experienced than Zhao Zi” their argument was getting intense, he watched Shao Fei’s emotions rapidly change, his face a never ending twitch of frowns and pouts, the kid was always too open and it annoyed him and amused him,

“Listen, I’ll tail Tang Yi-No listen, once Chief hears about it, you’ll be scolded and given light patrol duties, then after that you can continue with your investigation WHEN you have more evidence to go on, alright?”

“Fine” the lanky man pouted before heading to the passenger side, Jun Wei shook his head grinning at how childish his friend could be sometimes.

They drove off going back to arguing as Jun Wei passed the gates, he swore he saw Tang Yi standing at his door watching them leave, but he chalks it up to his own eyes playing up.

 

* * *

The bar was quiet on a Friday night, if anything it was too quiet, but he wasn’t surprised, he had been tailing Tang Yi for about two weeks now and he did the same things, each week. He would visit his usual restaurant, then hit up his local tailor shop and either end up back at his home or the bar.

He realised one thing in a sense, Tang Yi was a perfect match for Shao Fei, they were different yet he could see the pull each man had on one another, especially with Shao Fei, though it wasn’t mature enough for either of the two to realise just yet.

He sipped on his drink as he played on his phone, before he felt someone pull up next to him.

“Alone?” a smooth voice spoke, as he all but rolled his eyes, he was about to answer not taking his eyes off his phone, he felt a slight brush against his side, as he sighed looking up only to meet an absolute angelic demon leaning towards him,

He recognised him on the list of Tang Yi’s close friends, he smiled “Yes, I am” he replied, the younger man nodded before glancing behind him at Tang Yi’s table, “You’ve been here two weeks in a row watching him, why don’t you make a move”

Without missing a beat he replies, “He’s not really _my_ type” and now he’s flirting, he’s flirting with a known gangster affiliate but he could care less at the moment, he wants to blame it on the alcohol but that would be a bold-faced lie since he wasn’t even close to being tipsy,

“So why are you following Tang Yi, Officer?”

“Detective Jun Wei, actually and in this case, I’m not following Tang Yi-not anymore” he glanced at his watch, “I’m off duty, officially”, “I’m still going to ask, you realise that don’t you?”

“I don’t talk about things while I’m off duty” his gaze turned slightly heated as he watched the man smirk and wave down one of the bartenders, “Get me and my friend here another drink, surprise us”

Jun Wei watched for a moment, the young man wore the salmon pink silk shirt as if it was cut out just for him, and he will never admit that he was the one who instigated the flirting, he won’t, especially not when he was supposedly doing some research for Shao Fei’s future ~~husband~~ suspect.

 “Friends, huh?”

This time the man turned to him, holding out his hand, “Andy” he shakes it, letting his hand linger for slightly longer than needed, and he enjoys the slight flush he can see on Andy’s face,

“And to answer your question, yes Detective Jun Wei, I believe we are friends”, he can hear the honey coated words he wanted to hear, something along the lines of, _I like you, let’s keep flirting_

His eyebrow raised he continued “Oh, but I don’t want to be your friend”, Andy is now closer than before, “And what do you want us to be” he’s about to continue until he feels his phone vibrate, he pulls it out and reads it sighing, before he can even answer his phone is taken off him by Andy,

“Nice phone” he comments as he inputs a number into it, clicking a few numbers before passing it back to its owner, “You should take me out on a date next time you come by”

Jun Wei for a moment just allows himself to gaze at Andy who looks at him with a determination he hadn’t seen before, something he was thrilled and slightly nervous about, it would be similar to a rollercoaster ride.

“That would be nice, but I’ll have to take a raincheck, I’m about to be busy with a case” he gestures towards his phone, Andy’s smirk falters slightly until he turns back to the bar in time for the bartender to put down their drinks.

Jun Wei will once again blame the alcohol as he stands up and presses a light kiss onto his cheek, before lowering his lips to Andy’s ear, “I’ll call you, pretty boy” he whispers before turning around and leaving, 

He nods at the underage high school student, with a name tag named _‘Yu Hao’_ who looked slightly embarrassed to have witnessed the scene, Jun Wei however felt more giddier than ever, as he struts towards his car.

* * *

 The police department was busier than ever, with a few drug busts being planned ahead, he had managed to make it in time to see Shao Fei being briefed by the chief. He turned towards Yi Qi, “What’s with the-”

 “He’s being sent on his case” the young woman looked worried for a moment, and Jun Wei frowned, he had thought he was still on patrol duty. The moment Chief walked out, Zhao Zi was already waiting as Jun Wei and Yi Qi descended on them, 

“What’d you get more punishment?” the older detective teased as to ease the sudden tension he could see on Shao Fei’s face, though the younger man just grinned after looking so serious,

“I’ve been given a chance to investigate Tang Yi and the Xin Tiang Meng” he couldn’t help but notice how slightly gleeful he looked, as Zhao Zi and Yi Qi gasped, the first out of surprise and the second out of worry,

“I thought Chief banned you from-”

Shao Fei waved his hand, “We talked with interpol and they allowed it, as I suggested your opinion, to investigate with more hard evidence at hand”

Jun Wei was then the centre of attention by all three with a variety of emotions on their faces, Shao Fei’s; happy, Zhao Zi; shocked and Yi Qi; annoyed. He backed away, “Okay, I’m going to get back to a few reports for my new case, I’ve not had enough sleep for this conversation” he backed away towards his own desk,

He heard the three footsteps chase after him, “I thought you were off duty?” Zhao Zi pointed out, he shrugged, “New case, no time for off duty” he stated, Shao Fei’s hand was on his shoulder, “But Jun We-”

“Officer Meng, don’t you have your own reports to be reading over for your new case?” he pointed out, trying to distract them, Yi Qi was the only one who shushed the two young men shoving them towards their own desks, “Good Luck, Senior Jun Wei”

He nodded once more, before turning to his computer and opening up another file, his phone felt as if it were burning a hole through his jeans as he contemplated texting Andy. He shook it off, not noticing the other three whispering behind him,

“Has anyone else noticed he smells like perfume?” Zhao Zi was then hit by Yi Qi, “That’s Detective Jun Wei’s own business” she turned to Shao Fei, “So when do you start your new case?”

* * *

The moment the clock striked two in the morning, Jun Wei was the only one left in the office, he had finished his reports a long time ago but he was doing more research on Shao Fei’s new case, he had managed to log on to the younger man’s computer and go over the emails, 

He was confused, it was a normal case nothing out of place, except something felt wrong about the fact interpol requested an inexperienced officer instead of the usual seniors of the department. He took down a few notes before leaving, he needed a break for a bit, as he took his leave, he took a look at his phone, he thought he’d have a few notifications from Zhao Zi and Shao Fei, to which he did, but there was also an unknown number,

He opened the message, before smiling to himself, it was Andy of course, he had realised the young man probably already got tired of waiting and bribed someone for his number, but he could careless made him happier knowing that Andy went out of his way to contact him and it had been less than twenty four hours since there meeting, going over the message once more, he grinned before calling him,

The moment the phone connected he clicked his tongue, “Never thought you’d message me first”

 _‘You were being slow;_ Andy sassily replied, sounding as if he were in the middle of preparing himself for bed, “I told you, I’d call you back as soon as I could, didn’t I?”

 _‘Not soon enough’_ Jun Wei chuckled before slipping into his car, and placing his phone on Bluetooth, his weariness was fading and making way for a slight kick to his step.

“You called me, so how can I help you?”

He is met with silence before a sigh is heard, _‘Are you investigating Tang Yi?’_

“What would you do if I said yes”, _‘I’d have to cut this call short’_ Andy steady reply makes Jun Wei chuckle as he clears his throat, “I’ll be honest, I’m not investigating Tang Yi for the police”

 The bar owner makes a scandalous sound, _‘Ooohh so why are you investigating Tang Yi?’_ the detective decides to tell him, it’s not like he’d lose anything out of it, “Let’s just say, I’m just ensuring Tang Yi’s worthiness” it’s definitely an answer just not one that solves Andy’s question, he can already hear the pout over the phone,

 _‘What kind of bullshit answer is that?’_ “An answer that will keep you on the phone with me for a few more minutes” Andy’s laughter is heard over the phone and he feels himself fall a little bit more in love with the man.

He’s pulling into his driveway, as he sits in his car for a bit, _‘Okay’_ he waits for Andy to continue, _‘I’ll take your word for it, but when you take me on a date the next time you see me, I want a better explanation, promise?’_

 “I promise, now judging by how tired you sound, I will let you go” he doesn’t want to, but he can start to feel how tired the bar owner must be, especially if he went through a lot of trouble to get his phone number.

 A yawning sound is heard as Jun Wei makes his way out of his car towards his apartment building, _‘Alright, I need more beauty sleep, but you better call me or text me, I will not be the only one feeling one-sided about whatever this is’,_ “You mean our future relationship?” he teases as Andy goes quiet,

 “I am really sorry I didn’t call you back” he sincerely states, _‘Relationship?’_ Andy sounds so confused and Jun Wei can’t help but grin, “Oh pretty boy, you didn’t think you were just having fun with me, did you?” he sees the lights on his apartment on and groans,

 “I’ve got to go, I think I’ve left the iron on, I’ll call you later for our date, bye Andy”, _‘Hold on you do-’_ he hangs up, giving himself a mental note to message Andy just before he sleeps, as he turns the key in the lock, he’s met with two sleeping boys on the couch, TV on, take away left cold on his table,

 He sighs before he clears his throat, he knows Shao Fei’s a deep sleeper but even this is too much, he coughs again and Zhao Zi twitches twice before blinking up at him wearily, he yawns “Hi Gege-wait Gege” he sits up straighter before shaking the other man beside him up,

 Shao Fei startles as he wakes himself up, “Gege” he yawns out, Jun Wei however shakes his head, “Why are you guys in my apartment? At four thirty in the morning” his arms are crossed as he waits for the excuse, Shao Fei stood up first. “How come you came back so late?”

 Jun Wei’s learnt over the years that Shao Fei was the voice between the two though it was a tie since the young acrobatic officer was just as mouthy and nosy.

 “Just finishing up my reports, again, why are you guys in my apartment?” he stood straighter waiting for an answer as the two men look at one another confused, “It’s well it was Friday night, we usually have guys night tonight and you know we thought you’d want to celebrate Ah Fei’s new case”

 The senior detective let’s the guilt come through before it subsides as he relaxes, “How about this breakfast downstairs across the road?” the two men blink once then twice, before Jun Wei blinks and finds himself with arms filled with the two hugging him excitedly, he lets himself be pummeled before he uses his strength to choke the two back playfully,

 For the next few minutes they fight roughly before they all end up back on the couch eating cold take away, as he updates them on his reports before long Zhao Zi once again falls asleep as Shao Fei helps Jun Wei take him to the room.

 “You’d think after a few months he’d be so used to staying up late” the ruffled haired detective pointed out, “He’s still a baby”

 They felt the young man argue in his sleep, as they managed to push him towards the bed, Shao Fei grabbing the spare duvets and Zhao Zi. Jun Wei ended up lying against the bed drinking with Shao Fei.

 They stayed silent as Shao Fei finished catching Jun Wei up on his investigation, “Honestly, I can’t wait to get a-“ the older man lifted his hand.

 “Ah Fei be careful alright”, “I’m always careful” the young detective stated pouting in a childlike manner, Jun Wei however gives him a serious look, “I mean it, getting involved in this case could be dangerous for you, I just” he stopped contemplating his next few words for a moment,

 He looked at Shao Fei once more, putting a hand on the young man’s shoulder, “Don’t start something you can’t finish” the last bit left Shao Fei more confused but Jun Wei wasn’t going to explain himself, as he headed off to the bathroom.

 “What does that even mean?” he heard through his bathroom door.

* * *

Jun Wei’s visits to the bar turned into his usual place to be at on Tuesday nights, just after Shao Fei and Tang Yi had their battle of wits or in everybody else’s words ‘flirting’ to which both Andy and Jun Wei agreed that their friends were equally cringe worthy when it came to hitting on one another.

 After Shao Fei took his leave to chase Tang Yi down, with Zhao Zi in tow, Yu Hao the young waiter gives Jun Wei the all clear.

 “It’s all good, Detective Jun Wei”

 “Thanks Yu Hao” he winked as he slides out from one of the private rooms into a booth across from Andy, who has already had their usual table cleared and ready for their date,

 “You know I thought you’d get bored of me real fast” Andy’s focus was on the papers in front of him, but Jun Wei had managed to pick up a few things from his ‘dates’ with the young business owner.

 Jun Wei shakes his head, “You’ve never bored me” he stated, they share a smile at each other, before Andy states, “Since I’ve finally seen your colleague, I’ve realized he’s actually perfect for Tang Yi”

 “I know he is, but I want to make sure Tang Yi knows what he’s doing with-”, “You can’t force it, it’ll naturally happen sooner or later”

 “I want it to happen, as smoothly as possible”

 This time Andy turns himself fully to Jun Wei observing him for a few moments of silence, he scoffs and shakes his head amused, “You are _very_ protective over your colleagues” the bar owner teased while going over one of his stock take reports,

 “It’s worse with the people that date me, I can get absolutely protective over the people I care about” his voice is stern but filled with such a softness that should make the man in front of him annoyed maybe even angered but the way Jun Wei is looking at him with sincerity and honesty, it just makes the flutter in his stomach even more prominent as he shuffles his papers away,

 “Just going to warn you, I can be a handful” his hand reaches out across the table and Jun Wei grasped his hand carefully,

 “Mi Amore, I know” they stay staring at one another before long their conversation turns into a two hour debate between everything and anything, where he finds out Andy’s a huge star trek fan and that he himself has never seen a single episode, Andy finds out that he’s a fan of a lot of musicals but he blames that on the fact that he takes his younger colleagues out more than usual, bringing up Yi Qi and her avid interest for them.

  
“I want to know more about this girl Yi Qi” the young man playfully winks, as Jun Wei shakes his head, “She’s like another sibling to me” he reassures Andy, not knowing when he had started reassuring his boyfriend at all. He can’t help but enjoy this dinner, or in this case Andy in general, he had initially thought the feeling in his stomach would die out after a few dates, but he was glad to be proven wrong, the flutter of warmth turned into a fireplace in his heart that he would never want to put out.

 After dessert they head out, Andy being escorted out by Jun Wei. “You know you don’t always have to take me home”,

 “I told you, I am protective of people I care about”, Andy smiled again, this time it was genuine and it made his heart swell even more, “I know I just wanted to hear you say it again”

 “I’ll keep saying it, if I have too” Jun Wei pulls him in for a warm peck and he feels himself fall even deeper into the feeling, the shorter man relaxed against him, hand gripping his jacket, wind blowing lightly against their damp skin, they pull away from one another, both knowing if they continued they wouldn’t be able to stop.

 “C’mon, let’s get you home”, the wind continues to blow as a light drizzle descends upon them,

 They walk towards Jun Wei’s car faster, laughing at how silly they must’ve looked, but with the officer’s hand in that of the restaurateur he could careless,

 The drive towards Andy’s apartment was long but not at all tiring, the night ended with another kiss, though this one was chaste, Jun Wei watched as his date walked through the entrance to his apartment.

 He waited a bit, waving like an idiot as Andy ushered him to leave before driving off, he was happier than usual, though the feeling didn’t stay as he checked his phone.

 

**_From: Dumb Zi_ **

****

**_SF in hospital, COME QUICK!_ **

* * *

Zhao Zi had messaged him throughout his date, to ask him to meet him at the hospital as Shao Fei had gotten injured again. He had gotten into the room, just as Captain Shi had just finished scolding Shao Fei. Yi Qi waited until the Captain left to catch him up, “He ended up arresting Tang Yi without proper papers and warrants”

The older man looked at Shao Fei who avoided his stare, “Officer Yi Qi please escort Officer Zhao Zi towards the café and get us a few coffees, while I talk with Officer Meng”, the patient reached out towards his best friend, but the acrobat ignored it, in favour of nodding at the older man, before walking out the door without so much as a glance in Shao Fei’s direction.

“Traitor!” the man hoarsely whispers, the doors shut behind the two junior officers when Jun Wei turned to glare at Shao Fei.

“What did I say-“

“To have evidence-“ he was cut off by Jun Wei, “No, I said make sure you start something you can finish, Officer Meng” Shao Fei flinched at the tone but continued on, “He was in the middle of an arms deal with a few mobs from Thailand, how was I supposed to know they would shoot first ask questions later”

“You should’ve done your research” he gritted out, he saw a cast and a bandaged torso not to mention the bruise on the side of Shao Fei’s face, he felt his blood run cold. “I did do my research, it wasn’t like I went out to fight him without the evidence”

“Evidence?” he questioned all but having the air punched out of him at the fact Shao Fei was still talking about Tang Yi, “Of course, I wouldn’t arrest Tang Yi without proper papers, it’s just that the process took longer than I thought and then-“

He could feel a slight throbbing coming on, “It isn’t about Tang Yi-well not most of it anyway”, “Then what are you on about?”

“You, you idiot!” he hadn’t seen Shao Fei’s face this shocked at all, because the idiot was usually always getting hurt or even worse making stupid jokes while injured, though he would forever argue that making his dry jokes were better than the injuries,

“I mean you, you can’t keep running head first into this without thinking things through” he is grateful for the Shao Fei’s silence, he doesn’t know how long it will last but he sure hell will make his words heard,

“You could’ve been seriously injured, it may be just a grazed bullet wound now but the next time could be an even worse than that” at this point he is trying to get it through the young man’s thick skull,

He can see the man looking properly shameful as he tries to calm himself down; he sits in the vacated seat next to the bed,

“Ah Fei” he’s now stopped with the harshness, he knows the young man’s listening carefully, “Be careful alright, you’re a smart and strong detective, I know you can close this case, but you need to be in one piece if you want to solve it”

He turned his body towards Shao Fei, “Please be more careful, alright?”

Shao Fei nodded eyes slightly teary-eyed before Jun Wei got up to get him a glass of water, they stayed silent as the other three walked in, Captain Shi followed by Yi Qi and Zhao Zi. Captain Shi stopped however as he took in Shao Fei’s red eyes and Jun Wei holding a glass of water, before glaring at Jun Wei.

“DID YOU MAKE MENG SHAO FEI CRY!!”

  _The next time Meng Shao Fei was to get seriously injured would be when he gets stuck in the mountains with Tang Yi. However he had already cleared that up with the Quack doctor who happened to be good friends with Andy. Though he would always ensure to get checked up by his own GP as Andy had a possessive streak in him as well._

* * *

It’s nearly been a year and a half into his dating of Andy; Jun Wei had been preparing himself for Andy’s birthday by encouraging the staff to keep his boyfriend busy for the next couple of hours. He had been planning for three months in advance, as it hit the end of his shift, he shut down his computer happily, heading out a couple hours early to get ready.

He had given himself the benefit of the doubt with Tang Yi for the last few months Shao Fei had been on his best behavior, which wasn’t saying much since he still ended up with bruises and cuts but nothing too serious which made Jun Wei and the rest of the team happy enough.

It had been a quiet six months for them in regards to Shao Fei’s obsession with Tang Yi, at this point they were just glad to not have seen the man’s face anytime soon.

He headed towards the exit, the Captain stopping him for a moment, “You look too happy”, “What can I say, I’m about to go on another wonderful date” at the mere mention of that the captain was surprised but nodded, “I was wondering why you looked less crabbier than usual, bring them round to meet us at one of our nights out”

The man looked surprised before he grinned happily, “Of course Boss, I’ll be happy to tell him, drinks are on you” he dodged the hand coming at him as the Captain shooed him away, he doesn’t take notice of the men eyeing him from a far nor does he take notice of the one waiting for him by his car. 

But then it’s too late, a hand on his mouth with a chloroformed rag and he’s out before he can even try and fight back.

 …

 As he awakes he’s in a dark room, with a light bulb but he sees two familiar figures, one more familiar to him than the other. “Jack, untie the gag” Jun Wei’s eyes adjusted to the room, as he coughed for a bit, “Hello Detective Jun Wei” 

He couldn’t help but scoff, Jack, who he realized must be the red headed man standing with a butterfly knife in his hand, “You know you could’ve just asked me out right?”

“You are not my type” as Jun Wei chuckles, “I know, you prefer your dates more leaner am I correct?” Jack couldn’t help but look amused instead of menacing which Jun Wei was surprised about but that wasn’t important right now,

“Why am I here?” the detective asked not intimidated at all, if anything Jun Wei felt annoyed that he was here instead of at Andy’s bar. “This is a warning, stop using my friends for your own means”

Jun Wei paused as everything clicked before he let out a loud laugh, Tang Yi looked annoyed, that gave him a little insight into Shao Fei’s future boyfriend. Jack however couldn’t help but join in as he put his knife away, much his Boss’ anger, “This is not a laughing matter”

“I’m laughing because what makes you think I’m investigating you through dating?” “Why wouldn’t you be, are you not part of Shao Fei’s investigation”

Jun Wei coughed once more as he shook his head, “Shao Fei’s investigation is his and his alone, plus I’m a Senior Detective, so why would they use me to infiltrate your gang through a friend? I have much more important things to care about”

“Like what?”

“Like an actual life outside my job, Andy’s my boyfriend and I wouldn’t go as low as to do someone that dirty, but judging by the fact you’ve got me tied up, you do care, you just have no idea how to actually care for someone without using violence”

The room stays silent and Jun Wei wishes it wasn’t but Tang Yi’s watching him with a different gaze, not angry or annoyed more curious as to what’s to come, though right now his arms are starting to inch, “Also can you please untie me, I have a dinner to get to and I would rather not be late right now”

Tang Yi nods once and Jack gets to untying, Jun Wei’s thankful as he rubs his wrist before taking his leave, however Tang Yi holds him back hand on his chest, “If I find out you hurt Andy in anyway-“

“You’ll kill me got it but with the way our relationship is heading and by our, I obviously mean Andy and me, I don’t think you have to worry about that” Jun Wei shakes his head as he walks himself out of the room, much to his surprise however Andy’s already in the other room looking solemn.

“Andy what are you-“

He doesn’t get to finish as his boyfriend tackles him into a tight embrace; he nearly reciprocates until Andy pulls back checking over him like a mother hen. Jun Wei stays still knowing once his boyfriend is focused on something he can do anything against it.

Jun Wei finally has enough and grabs Andy’s frantic hands, “I’m fine,” he says, gazing into those worried eyes for a moment, Andy’s worrisome face switches fast to one of anger, “TANG YI!”

Now he moves to the side to give the mob boss a piece of his mind, Jun Wei however already wraps his arms around his boyfriend comfortingly, “It’s okay, he was just giving me the shovel talk, doing a brotherly favour for you, it was sweet”

“Still doesn’t mean he gets to ruin one of our date nights to satisfy his overbearing needs, I had to text Hong Yi in regards to your whereabouts”

Tang Yi finally made an appearance, looking anything but guilty, “Your boyfriend is free to leave”

“Of course he is” Andy hisses and now Jun Wei is reminded more and more of Shao Fei in his lover’s personality, if Andy were just to be less angry and more protective it’d be matching, not that he would say that out loud, he didn’t want to be the target of his lover’s anger, not right now anyway 

“Babe, it’s fine, let’s go before Yu Hao gets worried about us”, Andy however doesn’t let up until Tang YI sighs, “I promise I won’t kidnap your boyfriend again, unlike the other ones you’ve had, this one seems better”

Jun Wei doesn’t let the surprise show as he comfortingly rubs his boyfriends back and ushers him towards the door, “Alright nice to see you all again, let’s not meet under these circumstances ever again” he intertwines his hands with his boyfriend and leads him out the house.

Andy is silent on their drive, which is a bit worrying for Jun Wei as they drive towards the restaurant, he parks in the familiar spot in the back of the parking lot before locking the doors when Andy goes to exit.

“Are you angry at me?” the detective points out, not letting the worry seep into his voice, Andy shakes his head still not looking at him, “Then what’s wrong?”

Andy exhales before turning around, his eyes filled with unshed tears, and Jun Wei feels the pang in his heart, “Tonight’s just been a lot-Jun Wei why are we dating” the younger man asks uncertain,

“Because I love you and I know you love me” 

Andy shakes his head, “That’s not enough, tonight just reminded me that my past can catch up just as easily as Tang Yi-your endanger majority of the time because-“ and he doesn’t get to finish because Jun Wei pulls him into a fierce kiss, the detective kisses him so passionately Andy can’t help but reciprocate.

They pull away when Jun Wei feels Andy needs to breathe again, the younger man blinking at him owlishly, but Jun Wei’s warm hands are on his face, “Listen to me, I will never let anyone hurt you or us, do you understand, nothing and no one will break us and I want you to remember that, I will love you and I’d like to see Lucifer himself try” he all but growls out the last part, “Try to break us apart, I’m yours and I will always be yours, and you should know I can protect myself and you from anything”

“But what if it gets harder and more-“

Jun Wei silences him with a finger to his lips, “I will go through hell and back for you, because I love us, I want this” and he can feel himself all but break for a moment, “I need to know that you still want this” _want me_ goes unsaid, but he waits, several moments pass, but Jun Wei has never been the type to give up, not on someone as important as Andy.

Andy blinks once more, before gazing at him for a moment, and he nods, smiling happily, tears running down his face, as he chuckles, “Okay”

Jun Wei feels his heart burst in his chest as he pulls his lover closer and kisses him this time more softly, “Okay”

They exit the car and head in, that night ends with Yu Hao and the rest of the staff holding up signs that say “ANDY PLEASE MOVE IN WITH JUN WEI ALREADY! <3 JUN WEI” and Andy starts to cry again feeling more touched as Jun Wei holds him comfortingly.

* * *

 

It’s been a good two years into Jun Wei’s relationship with Andy, nothing much has changed except for the fact that Tang Yi and Jun Wei have met up for a few drinks sometimes Jack joins them (which is rarely, not that the two mind).

“I still do not understand, why Officer Meng Shao Fei will not let this go”, they are sitting at their usual spot at one of Andy’s bars, both sipping on their drinks, “He’s stubborn” Jun Wei replies snorting at Tang Yi’s reaction,

“I just-he’s more than meets the eye and it’s confusing? Detective Jun Wei” the detective cringes at the formal use of his name, “Shao Fei isn’t someone you understand, he grows on you like a rash, honestly sometimes it’s known as a lucky thing in some cultures” Tang Yi looks at him pointedly which leads Jun Wei to snort once more,

“How do you deal with him?” Tang Yi asks curious, Jun Wei sighs thinking about it, “Well I actually don’t, the Captain deals with him, we just humour him or distract him” he leaves the fact that sometimes he’ll update his younger colleague on certain hits and events Tang Yi will be at,

Tang Yi doesn’t believe the words either, until Jun Wei shrug, “I said I’d help you as best I can, doesn’t mean I’m going to give you the know all and tell all of understanding Meng Shao Fei”

The mob boss’s lip twitched into a slight pout for a millisecond but Jun Wei smirked, before downing his drink, “Anyways I’ve got to head off, I’ll see you when I see you Ah Yi” the young mob boss nodded standing up and shaking his hand,

They were about to leave, when Yu Hao rushed in looking bruised and battered, Tang Yi and Jun Wei’s protective instincts kicked in, “T-they took Andy-ge” Yu Hao got out trying to catch his breath,

A growl resonated through the room as Tang Yi snapped his fingers for his men to attend to the teenager, “De-“

“Tang Yi, stay out of this” the detective stalks out the room immediately, not glancing back to see Tang Yi’s questioning face, Tang Yi helps Yu Hao sit down as he asks for details, after the teenager has been tended to (and his boyfriend, Zi Xuan, a young college student who rushed as soon as Tang Yi had called him, even though Yu Hao begged him not).

The mob boss exits the restaurant in time for Jack to show up with enough information in regards to the kidnapping. He anonymously sends the information to Jun Wei’s mobile, ensuring that his men were ready when needed for the senior detective.

He continued on with his day, knowing that Jun Wei had this, he had to, and otherwise Tang Yi would never forgive him.

* * *

Jun Wei had called in a favour or two from other departments, one to their SWAT team and one to IT, he needed back up in the form of a discreet team while IT was there to deal with interference. He was all geared up and glad that Shao Fei and Zhao Zi had left to celebrate Yi Qi’s birthday, he had sent a message saying he wouldn’t be able to attend, not even looking at the replies,

The Captain however had seen him and been called for confirmation on the SWAT team, the old man walked into the change rooms, to see Jun Wei battle ready, Jun Wei stood up, silent, but whatever the old man saw confirmed whatever he needed,

“Be careful, Detective Jun Wei” that was the closest most parental thing the Captain had even said to him, he nodded determined before taking his leave, everybody in the office watched him go 

Jun Wei didn’t pay any attention to his colleagues some even going as far as to take a sneaky photo of him, the moment he walked out the door the department dispersed into talks over where he was headed or what kind of mission he was on,

Until the Captain cleared his throat “No one is to talk about Jun Wei’s mission to the other three kids nor are they to share or ask where Jun Wei is going, if I hear that you do, I’ll have you transferred out of this department faster than you can say ‘Captain’, do you all understand?”

The entire department nod, before continuing on with their work, though they all were worried for what was to come, they knew better than to question their Captain’s threats.

* * *

A Black SUV, unmarked, picked up Jun Wei He didn’t speak until they had gotten to the location and by then the sun had gone down. “Detective!” he heard getting out of the car, “Captain Yuan Zong” he was waved down, as the Captain shook his head, “You’re an old student of mine, I’d rather you kept it to Teacher Yuan”

 Jun Wei would’ve cracked a smile, but he had already briefed his friend, “I’m grateful you granted me this favour”

 The Captain stood tall, “After everything we’ve been through, I thought I owed you one, now let’s get back to the mission at hand shall we?”

 Both Detective and Captain went over all the information Tang Yi had sent Jun Wei, they discussed tactics, before agreeing on one thing, to be as discreet as they could, they armed themselves up as the captain led the team.

 

Jun Wei followed, as his second with the rest of the team behind the two, once they were in position all hell broke loose.

 The detective however seemed unphased as he rushed forward with no thoughts except to ensure Andy was safe.

* * *

 

They had finished off with all of the gangsters people already incapacitated or cuffed, Jun Wei had three more people to which he gladly took care of, the last person on his list was the leader. 

An unknown playboy, who happened to be a son of Tang Yi’s rivals, Jun Wei nodded at the Captain’s men by the door, as they rushed in, he strode in like an unforgiving God, one ready to get his revenge on whatever came in his way,

Andy wasn’t anywhere to be seen, except the ring leader, Jun Wei waited, he knew he had to keep calm no matter how pissed off he was, it wasn’t going to be a lot of help if he lost his cool

“Your not Tang Yi” the man looked high off whatever drug he had been taking, he was even holding a drink loosely as if he could careless at the moment,

“I’m going to ask one question and you better answer”

The playboy shook his head, “You can’t touch me, you’re under the oath of the crime boss Xiao-“

Jun Wei shot the man’s leg before he could finish; he yowled falling to the ground like a pathetic child,

“You shot me! Do you know who I am! Do you know what you’ve just done-“

Jun Wei unclips his gun and the rest of his weapons advancing on the poor excuse for a criminal. He doesn’t stop until he hauls the man up and slams him against the wall,

“Where is he?” he harshly growls out, whatever the wimp saw in Jun Wei’s eyes must’ve been enough because he points to the door located on the corner of the room, he nods to the men, who enter shooting one last standing guard, before checking over Andy,

The Captain enters then, “Jun Wei stand down”, but he doesn’t hear it, he refuses to at least until Andy comes limping out, looking worse than before, he sees the bruises on the usually charming face the cuts on his lips, rope burns and he waits,

Andy is ushered out, not even being able to meet Jun Wei’s hardened gaze, the moment Andy’s out of shot, the Captain shuts the door, the detective turns back to the man filled with more anger and rage,

“Y-you’ve got your friend now, leave-“ Jun Wei gives the man all the rage he had been holding back every single ounce of anger in his fist,

All his frustration and worry within the usual given restrictions, it isn’t until the Captain grabs his shoulder that he snaps out of whatever rage had overcame him,

Not until the now unconscious bloodied man is slumped against the wall that he stands up, the man won’t be able to speak for the next few months and the Captain might pull him up but he won’t ever regret it, nor will he end the man’s life,

No he’s a police officer of the law, he’s going to make sure the man is locked up on every single criminal act he could find, because this man will suffer and Jun Wei promises that.

He is ushered out, as the rest of the Captain’s team take over the arrest, he’s pushed out doors and into the familiar black SUV, with a worrisome Andy, he doesn’t give the younger man space, but pulls him in to his embrace and tightens his hold, he nods at the driver as they ride off.

Jun Wei feels Andy’s worry turn into wet patches on his chest, feels the trembling man’s apologizes and he shushes him, with a pat on his back and a few words of comfort, it wasn’t until they had reached Tang Yi’s house, that Andy had finally passed out, he carried him out of the SUV and into the awaiting house.

Tang Yi and his men at the ready, the black SUV disappears as he enters the home, decked out in bloodied SWAT gear and arms full of a battered lover, Tang Yi directs him to the living room as Hong Yi stands looking more worried for them both,

 Jun Wei is pushed back as Tang Yi’s doctor takes over, he stands watching from a far, his heart hurts as he sees his lover laying limp and he can’t do anything for him, he stays quiet even when Hong Yi states that she will handle the matter and Tang Yi agrees to her plans, he isn’t a police officer in this house, the moment he had walked in he left all of that at the door.

It was an unspoken rule come to life, one that was breathed out during Tang Yi and Jun Wei’s first interaction. Whatever they did to that sorry excuse of a man was mercy to what he wanted done but for now he would settle for ensuring Andy was safe, because that’s all that mattered to him.

Hong Yi directed him towards the bathroom; he follows without speaking a word, as she shoves a towel and spare clothes in his arms,

“We will handle it” she says softly and yet firmly that all he can do is nod, a moment passes before she pulls him in for a hug, something that catches him off guard, it’s so quick and comforting that he stays like that until she pats his arm and walks back the way they had come,

His shower is quick as he dries his hair as fast as he can and heads towards the lounge, Tang Yi’s men have dispersed but Tang Yi is still sitting on the sofa at the lounge. Watching Andy and for a moment Jun Wei feels himself losing a battle he never started, it isn’t until Tang Yi stands that he moves closer to the room,

“This was not your fault” are the words that come out of Tang Yi’s mouth, it feels so wrong, but Jun Wei only nods, as Tang Yi pats his back and takes his leave. Jun Wei watches Andy sleeping, he’s been cleaned up and cleared but there are still the bruises on his face and the scratches on his back, the detective moves closer before he makes himself comfortable by Andy’s side

  
Hong Yi had already prepared an extra pillow and blanket into a makeshift bed right next to Andy’s sleeping form, he lies down for a moment exhausted, he contemplates breaking up with the lovely young man next to him, leaving what he couldn’t protect, before he feels Andy burrow closer into his arms, and Jun Wei swears then and there he wouldn’t leave like a coward, he wasn’t a coward and nor would he be known as one.

He pulled Andy over towards his chest, and wrapped his arm delicately around the lithe body, he saw a small smile on the man’s face as he held the detective a little tighter, Jun Wei fell asleep tracing circles on Andy’s back.

 

* * *

Jun Wei awoke to someone eating and laughing as he sat up too fast, rubbing his eyes, he was met with Hong Yi waving at him, a bowl of fruit in her hand as Andy grinned as his boyfriend, “Morning sleepy head” Andy states happily but Jun Wei sees the bruises on his face,

He looks away, Andy however pulls his face to stare at him, “Don’t do that, it wasn’t anybody’s fault alright?”, Hong Yi thank the heavens takes her leave quietly, Dao Yi waiting patiently on the side before escorting the young woman away.

“Then why does it feel like mine” this time the older man grabs Andy’s hands and pulls it away from him, as if he isn’t deserving of it, Andy resettles himself closer, Jun Wei not sure if he was ready to break up with the man in front of him, especially in one of his good friend’s homes.

“You couldn’t have prevented something like this, it will happen regardless if it was because you’re a police officer or my own past, you know the kind of work I had-”

“I don’t care about that, I care about the fact I didn’t get to you before they could hurt you” Jun Wei stared at Andy until it clicked and Andy blinked surprised, “Baby”

But the older man pulls away, “You can do better than me, way better, someone who can actually protect you”

“What do you- 

Jun Wei shakes his head standing up, Andy follows on his knees on the couch, as Jun Wei backs away, “I’m not good enough, if it wasn’t for Tang Yi and his informants, I never would’ve been able to find you”

The younger man’s tears up, “Jun Wei-“, but the older man silences him with a chaste kiss, one that hurt Andy more than any of the cuts or bruises on his body ever could, “I love you Andy, so much, but I will never be good enough for you” Jun Wei speaks with so much truth that he can’t help but tear up,

“Jun Wei don’t do this-“

The detective just grins as playfully as he can muster with his broken hearted self, “Don’t worry Andy you’ll find the one that truly deserves you, it’s just not me”

Andy watches as Jun Wei walks out, leaving him behind, he doesn’t know what to do in this situation, nor does he know if he can survive a broken heart, but Hong Yi comes in with tissues and wet wipes and the best ice cream she could find.

“H-he-Hong-jie, he-“ he can’t even speak the words, and Hong Yi hugs him to her that night ends with two broken hearts and a shit tonne of ice cream.

Jun Wei ends up at his apartment entering with nothing but tears, he finally switches his phone on, to receive a flood of messages from his friends, they all wanted to know where he had been the past two days,

He messages the Captain, letting him know he probably wasn’t careful enough, but he would see them on Monday. He drank the entire weekend away making Shao Fei and Zhao Zi promises that he hoped would be able to cover the hurt in his heart.

* * *

 

The office is buzzing on Monday morning, as Jun Wei trudges in looking slightly worse than before, the captain gets to him first before anyone else, and Jun Wei blinks away another set of emotion, before trying to return his usual boyish grin,

“You should take the rest of the week off”

“Can’t do that, I don’t have any vacation days-“ he’s cut off, “Then take your damn sick days, don’t come in this week, you look worse than the Fuzhang case” Jun Wei ignores him and goes to his desk,

He can feel eyes on him as he looks around, they get back to pretending to work immediately as does he, a few hours pass, as he continues on with cases that he knows off by heart now, it isn’t until he feels Zhao Zi and Shao Fei over his shoulder that he takes a break from the screen,

“What’s wrong?” he looks at them two, but he sees the worry in their faces, “A-are you dying is that why you didn’t reply to us?”

Jun Wei blinks once and then twice before bursting out into laughter, it’s one thing to have both of them worry over him but at the thought of him dying he can’t help but laugh 

“No Zhao Zi I’m not dying” he states shaking his head at the young man, Shao Fei however sees past it, “He’s not dying Zhao Zi, I told you” Zhao Zi pouts before being called towards the Captain’s office, Shao Fei stays though watching him for a moment,

“We don’t have to talk about it, because you won’t want to, but you don’t have to always keep things to yourself, we’re here too” Jun Wei was gobsmacked for a moment, never had he heard such wise words from his younger colleague, “Plus, I’m sure if you tell us what you did wrong in your relationship we can help you-“ Jun Wei kicked at Shao Fei after his mocking tone was revealed,

“Here I thought you were getting wiser” Shao Fei let it go for a bit. (Though the captain didn’t, he reemed everyone that dared ask Jun Wei if he was okay, no one hurt his oldest child “ASK AGAIN AND ALL YOUR BONUSES GET DOCKED, I DARE YOU ALL”, “Sir it’s quite alright”, “But he’s been down for-“, “I SWEAR ON ALL THE HOLY ITEMS WE HAVE IN THIS PRECINCT I WILL SHOVE MY-Yi Qi is that fresh green tea?”)

* * *

Shao Fei and Zhao Zi handled taking care of Jun Wei outside of work, to the point the older had gotten annoyed, “I do not need you two to follow me like lost puppies”

“But Gege, we just want to-“, “Zhao Zi, remember plan b” Jun Wei wanted to throttle them, he just needed time alone, he wasn’t going to get that at his apartment. He nodded stating he would be grabbing some good, emphasizing alone when they tried to join him.

“Stay, set up guys night, and I swear to the heaven’s above, if I see you follow me, I’ll kill you myself, okay?” Shao Fei nodded as he held onto Zhao Zi who looked as if he would follow regardless of Jun Wei’s warnings.

The senior detective strode off, to the usual take away place, speaking to one of the aunties at the restaurant, “My usual please”

“Of course Detective” she gestured for him to wait a moment, as he went over his messages, he went to the familiar number and looked over it again, he sighed before opening up his photo albums he had locked one and renamed it some inane that wouldn’t have Zhao Zi or Shao Fei suspicious as he opened it up he found the face he had been missing,

He looked at it once more before exiting out of the photo album, “You must be an idiot” Jun Wei frowned as he looked up to see Jack of all people in front of him, “What are you doing here? 

“Boss told me to tale you for a bit, he was worried you’d do something even stupider”, the red headed man looked at him waiting for him to argue, “Well as you can see I’m not doing anything stupid you can leave now”

Jack still stood there in front of him looking for something, Jun Wei would’ve been annoyed if the auntie hadn’t already come out with his usual order, Jack just smiled and charmed the woman until she was on her way out, his order now in the right handed man of Tang Yi’s hands 

“C’mon I’ll walk you out”

“I’d rather you not-“

“If not I could always tell the boss you’ve been moping like a wounded-“

Jun Wei sighed before gesturing for him to walk out first; he had a feeling it was going to be a long night. They exited the warm restaurant and entered the chilly air outside; they began to walk towards the small park, Jack still holding onto his food,

They paused in front of a bench, sitting down and just enjoying the night for a bit, “Not that this isn’t nice and all but why did _you_ want to talk to me? 

“Because boss has got a meeting soon and told me to talk some sense into you” Jack pulled out his knife and playing with it while looking at the night sky, “Plus I can’t handle my side of things if the boss is distracted playing matchmaker with a bunch of emotional teenagers”

Jun Wei gritted his teeth in annoyance, as Jack gave him a look that asked him to refute his comment, “I thought you’d be glad to get rid of me”

“Trust me I am” the rest of his sentence went unsaid, as Jun Wei had a feeling Jack was going to ask the reason why he had broken up with him, “You’re here to find out why I broke up with him, aren’t you?”

 

“I understand why you broke up with him, I’m just wondering why you went through with it” this time there wasn’t a mocking tone to his question, it was purely curious, as Jun Wei sighed taking a moment to articulate his answer,

“He got hurt and I wasn’t able to protect him, seeing him like that, it’s something I don’t think I could ever unsee, and the fact that we both live and/or lived dangerous lives doesn’t make it any safer” Jack still hadn’t gotten his answer,

“When someone you love so much gets hurt and you can’t do anything but stand there and watch them get hurt, it changes you, you’d do everything to protect them even if that means hurting them by leaving”

“That still doesn’t answer the Why? You’ve given me text book answers so far”, Jun Wei glared at the man, “How about you fall in love and have that love hanging on a fucking ledge and see how you would feel about that, huh”

“But that’s the difference between us Detective Jun Wei, I would’ve never given up on my relationship with someone I love”

They stayed like that before Jun Wei shook his head, “It’s not that easy”, “Why not?”

“Because no matter what happened in the past, I still allowed Andy to get hurt, I may have walked away but it was for his safety, his past doesn’t scare me, it’s our future that does, maybe because you don’t know what it’s like to love someone without exchanging it for information but it’s a very serious thing, something that you can’t just switch off when ever you feel like it”

Jack stopped playing with his knife, looking back at Jun Wei with a new set of eyes, “You still care about him though so why are you letting him go so easy, because you believe it’s your fault or because your too scared to admit you love him”

“Of course it’s my fault, I could’ve checked up on him but I didn’t, if I was a better boyfriend I never would’ve needed Tang Yi’s information to find him” he wants to continue wants to answer Jack’s statement but it’s hard to admit that he’s scared of whatever future they would’ve had, a future he wishes were much easier to begin,

But his phone rings, he answers “Zhao Zi, I swear to-you set my what on fire!” he sits up straighter before sighing tiredly, “I’ll be there in five minutes, Shao Fei grab the fire extinguisher”

He ends the call, before closing his eyes for a moment and relaxing, for some reason he felt better even if Jack was the last person he thought he would talk to, “I just-I love him and want him to be happy and after seeing how much pain he went through that night, I realized it would be worse for him to stay with me than with Tang Yi, at least Tang Yi could protect him” Jack however shook his head standing up 

“You’re an idiot, but hey if that’s how you feel than that’s not my fault, I hope you realize your mistake fast, I’d hate for my boss’s plans to collapse before they’ve even started” with that the red head takes his leave not looking back.

Jun Wei gives it a moment or two before he heads with the takeaway in hand back to his apartment, when he enters Shao Fei has aired out majority of the smoke from the kitchen out a few windows, Zhao Zi is sitting on the couch looking put out, they both turn to see him in relief,

He takes in the room for a moment, before he pinches his nose in annoyance, “Did you two start a fire just to ensure I’d come back as soon as possible?” Shao Fei tries to deny it but Zhao Zi’s guilty conscious gets to him before the lanky man could,

“I’m sorry, I was scared you’d leave us-“, “ZHAO ZI! We promised we wouldn’t say anything”, “But Ge, look at him” the older shuts the door and places the food on the table before reprimanding both of them, after he’s finished Shao Fei pouts but sets up as Zhao Zi rushes over to join them,

“You look better Gege” Zhao Zi stated, Jun Wei blinks back at the youngest of his brothers, “Do I?” he looks at Shao Fei who nods, “Whatever happened while you were out, must’ve been good”

“Depends on who you ask, by the way you two owe me a new set of pots and pans, don’t think you can get out of that one” he replies as the night descends into Shao Fei’s denials and Zhao Zi’s pouting.

He felt a little bit back to his old self, bit by bit.

* * *

Two months had passed before he saw Andy again, this time he spots him from a far laughing happily with another man, it hurts even more, so he takes his leave and turns around the way he had come and walks away, hands tucked further into his jacket.

He doesn’t deserve Andy, he had been reassuring himself that Andy would be happier without him and he was right, he shouldn’t feel anything but happiness that Andy found someone who truly deserved him 

He entered another bar, one he hadn’t noticed before and is served immediately, he even requests a private booth one that wouldn’t be easily seen or entered, chucking a few extra bills at one of the waiters who directs him to an extremely private booth in the back 

He orders food and a cup of scotch, not drowning in his sorrows again, he eats and drinks before exiting only to bump into Yu Hao, the student blinks at him before Jun Wei nods at him awkwardly,

The young man however grins before tackling him into a hug, “Where have you been Detective Jun Wei? We’ve missed you over at the restaurant” and judging by how giddy the young man is, he hadn’t heard,

“Busy with new cases, I’m sure” _Andy_ dies in his throat as he clears it, “Andy-ge will be so happy about-“

“I’ll see you around Yu Hao” he ruffles the young man’s hair before leaving only to lock eyes with Andy who had been dragging the man he had been with just moments before towards the booth he was exiting,

Jun Wei prepares himself for a cold reaction even a slap or punch, what he doesn’t expect is for Andy to let go of the young man he had in his hand and push him back into the booth, before Jun Wei could even speak 

The detective follows as best he could, Andy tells Yu Hao to leave them and not to disturb them until they were done. Jun Wei leans against the table waiting for Andy,

“How dare you” the younger man states angry, he expected this, the anger, it was something he deserved, “You don’t get to break up with me and think I’m just going to accept it”

Jun Wei stays silent, not understanding what is going on, as Andy comes forward and grabs him by the jacket, he is still confused, as Andy’s eyes threaten to tear up, “I love you and I know you love me too” Jun Wei doesn’t want Andy to cry again, he grabs at his hands until Andy slaps them away,

“You don’t get to run away from me, ever again” and Jun Wei only nods, before Andy surprises him with a kiss, it’s filled with teeth clacking and too many harsh bites, but it’s something he understands and he replies just the same, both men trying to talk without using any words,

He pauses and pulls back when he feels Andy trying to get some breath, but Andy follows not giving in, and he feels his own tears fall as they cry in holding each other, Andy berating him while holding onto him tightly, “You asked me to trust you dumbass”

 “I thought it was better for you, I don’t-I don’t deserve you, Andy”

 "Then what do you call you coming after me like knight in shinning armor” Andy reprimands him, “If I had found you faster you ne-“  


“Shit happens, you just have to trust that I can handle myself” and the way Andy’s tone softens as Jun Wei tries to avoid looking at him,

“What if I hadn’t gotten to you faster, what if” but the younger man shushes him immediately,

“That won’t happen, because you’ll find me like you always do and ensure my safety and because I’m pretty sure since I’ve got both sides of the law with me I’m fine”

Jun Wei looks up this time, and Andy is waiting for him to refute his words, but Jun Wei doesn’t he’s tired and he just wants to go home with his boyfriend back to their place, after the break up he hadn’t gone to their shared apartment preferring to stay at his old place until god knows when,

“Let’s go home” the detective whispers, pulling Andy into his embrace, relishing in the feel of Andy’s body against his, “Okay” the restaurateur, agreed as they kissed a few more times before taking their leave,

Yu Hao winking at them cheekily before Andy throws a tea towel at him, “Clean up good, I’ll be coming by tomorrow morning for inspection” the detective just stays quiet, but smiles none the less at Yu Hao.

That night ends with Jun Wei worshipping Andy again and again and again until they both have hoarse voices in the morning, but it’s worth it, when he wakes up with a lithe body next to his moaning about how they should’ve taken a shower before sleeping, but the detective just continues his worship,

His parents taught him that anything to do with God deserved attention of the utmost and who was he to deny the worshipping the young god next to him.

“Jun Wei, you’re going to be late to work”, he replies with a soft bite on the younger’s shoulder,

“If you don’t leave now, your workers will be worried” Andy states, but Jun Wei continues on with his worship and soon enough Andy lets him, phones go off, it isn’t until midday when Jun Wei ushers his boyfriend into the shower that he calls Yi Qi back.

_‘Jun Wei-‘_

“Tell the others I’m fine, I’m just taking a sick day”

_‘I should tell you-‘_

“Tell the captain I’m really fine, I promise”

Andy exits the shower looking all fresh and clean, the marks from this morning standing prominent in his body, “Who are you on the phone to?”

Jun Wei smiles before mouthing ‘work’ and Andy nods, he goes back to the bathroom,

“Anyways I’ll be off for the day” he replies

There is a long pause, before Jun Wei once more has the feeling that Yi Qi isn’t the only one listening on the phone,

“I’m on speaker, aren’t I?”

There are loud cheers that come over the phone from what seems to be the whole department, Jun Wei sighs,

 _‘Please bring your lover to the family picnic day, we’d love to see them’_ Yi Qi’s voice stated happily, _‘You have a lover? When? How and Why?’_ Shao Fei’s surprised voice over the phone asked curious, Zhao Zi however was in the middle of listing different foods he would prepare for the picnic day.

However it was the Captain that spoke up, _‘Take two extra days of sick leave, I have a feeling your going to need it, come back when your head’s on right Detective-now all of you disperse we’ve got cases to pick up’_ the phone call ends immediately,

Jun Wei heads off towards the shower, seeing that Andy was still in his towel, he smirked mischievously and pulled him back into the shower, the younger was put out but let himself be pulled in, after a misunderstanding and too much time spent apart both were reluctant to leave the other, Jun Wei still needed to talk with Andy but Andy was just glad Jun Wei was here with him, where he was suppose to be.

* * *

 

_**The present day at the restaurant with TangFei and JackZi...** _

Shao Fei was blinking at Jun Wei, Tang Yi and Jack already knew this part of the story but Zhao Zi was the only one sighing happily, "You two are so romantic", Jun Wei chuckled as Andy blushed but thanked Zhao Zi none the less. "So your telling me, the reason you were so out of it was because you were an idiot?! I thought your Aunt passed away" Shao Fei stated as Andy rolled his eyes, "Also you and Tang Yi have been having secret lunches about me!?!!" Shao Fei strained to get out, at this Jun Wei gave Tang Yi a 'your on your own' look because this was not his relationship.

"Jun Wei-ge, is a good older brother, besides it was easier to ask for his permission than the Captain's" Tang Yi pointed out as Shao Fei pouted nodding, before turning back to Tang Yi as did Zhao Zi and Andy, "Permission for what?"

"For marriage" Jun Wei replied holding Andy closer as he grinned at Zhao Zi and Shao Fei's blushing faces, Jun Wei cleared his throat, "Anyways I'll get to how we got you two together because we had been planning it for a while" at that all four men turned on them, Andy grinning like a fox, "Oh this was way too much fun, wasn't it babe" Jun Wei just laughed as Andy launched into full detail what had happened when they both tried to play matchmaker with the couples.

 


	4. Questions, Questions, Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun Wei finishes up his story before his brothers ask questions. Tang Yi and Jack watch on unamused as Andy joins in on the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being so late...but I'm free to finish this off soon. Also Hi Guys! Welcome Back! Also this chapter is a filler sort-of love you all though :)

“Hold on, before we continue”

Jun Wei waved at them to ask whatever they needed to, “You willingly-and may I add dating Andy?!”

The senior detective nodded, as his boyfriend glowered at Shao Fei, who still didn’t seem to be less hostile even after hearing a bit of the story, however Zhao Zi sighed, “Honestly, I can now see why you never let us meet Andy-ge”

Jun Wei has to stifle a laugh at the reactions Jack had, his face had gone from confused to annoyed at both Andy and himself, “But why didn’t you want us to meet Andy?”

“Because you two would’ve done research on him and found out about his past ties with certain criminal affiliates”

Shao Fei muttered something under his breath that sounded like  _ “past my ass, he’s probably still associated with them” _ Tang Yi’s hand on the messy haired man’s shoulder was the only saving grace,

“I still want to know how you got that connection to interpol about my file?”

At this Jun Wei smirked, though his eyes screamed danger, that had both Shao Fei and Zhao Zi shuddering,

 “I had a friend send me it, after Shao Fei had finally gotten with Tang Yi, I wanted to see who this guy thought he was going after my Didi” 

Zhao Zi could feel the tension and felt antsy until Andy elbowed his boyfriend, “Stop scaring the kids, you know Zhao Zi can’t say no to you”

At that Jun Wei rolls his eyes, “Zhao Zi, is the only one  _ I  _ can’t say no too” Shao Fei chuckled at the situation, “Jack’s not that bad”

“We didn’t know that, also had you been a better brother to Zhao Zi, Jack never would’ve had the chance to date him”

“I seem to remember Zhao Zi stating that you at one point handed him over to Jack” now it was Jun Wei’s turn to be embarrassed, he did not want to explain how he had managed to grab hold of sensitive information on both his brothers and their lovers, “Honestly I thought it would be easier on my wallet, plus I thought he was harmless”

“He is harmless” Zhao Zi stated, Shao Fei and Jun Wei looked at each other before laughing at their youngest brother, “Zhao Zi if Jack is what you consider harmless, I’d hate to see what you consider a threat”

“Stop being mean, just because your boyfriends are here, also Shao Fei you have no right to talk, you went from wanting to arrest Tang Yi to being his number one supporter and Gege, don’t make me bring up what happened the night we were all drinking and I had to take your drunk backside back to your apartment”

At that both men flushed, as Andy turned curiously to his boyfriend, eyes glinting dangerously before he turned back to Zhao Zi, “This is why your my favourite, you never hold back”

“Why would I? We’re brothers in everything but blood, just because I don’t understand a lot of things doesn’t mean I’m that stupid” at that Jack smiled hugging Zhao Zi closer, as the younger man shamelessly burrowed closer,

Jun Wei felt his hair rise as Jack smirked at him, his eye twitched, Shao Fei noticed deciding to distract Jun Wei from attempting murder on their younger brother’s boyfriend,

“Okay, so then I’ll ask Andy, what made you fall in love with Jun Wei?” the man had his arms uncrossed, as Tang Yi nodded wondering that as well, 

Andy however unphased replied just as blunt, “I like the way he fucks me” at that Zhao Zi turned red as Shao Fei looked flustered, Jun Wei’s ears were red but his body was still as chill as before, the former mob boss just rolled his eyes, giving Jack a look, before more could be said, Yu Hao entered with their drinks, smiling happily,

“Your drinks are rea-um is this a bad time?” he asked confused, as Andy just smiled and waved him over, “No it’s fine, come in Yu Hao” the waiter did as he was told serving drinks quickly as Andy ordered for them all, 

Shao Fei mouthed  _ ‘Shameless’  _ towards Jun Wei’s direction, as Jun Wei just pulled his lover closer and whispered something that made the younger man chuckle darkly, as his eyes glinted towards Shao Fei,

“Oh Shao Fei if your jealous, I’m sure Tang Yi can help with that” however Tang Yi just comforted his boyfriend while glaring at Andy playfully, “Andy, my friend, did you forget something”

“No, why?”

  
“How would you feel if I told Detective Jun Wei about the night you got so drunk after meeting all his colleagues and Chief that you cried yourself to sleep because his ‘father’ didn’t like you?”

At that even Jun Wei was surprised as he turned to his partner who gaped at his friend, “You. Wouldn’t. Dare.”

“Stop teasing my fiance”

Andy nodded quickly inhaling his drink as Shao Fei turned to his own future fiance, “You’ve gotta tell us the story”

Tang Yi just smirked proudly as he nuzzled into his partner, “I wish I could, but then I wouldn’t be a good friend”

“Forget being a good friend, I need as much dirt as I can on him” his boyfriend stated, Andy hissed at the junior detective, as Jun Wei tried to calm his partner down, Jack however just laughed, 

“Oh I remember that night, wasn’t it a week after the kiss at the club?”

At the mention of Tang Yi and Andy’s liplock both Jun Wei and Shao Fei growled, the latter holding his partner tight to him, as Jun Wei gripped Andy’s shoulder tighter than before, 

“Yes, I believe it was, I also believe around that time, was when Jack showed his interest in Zhao Zi? Was it lunch when I was buying and got your feathers all ruffled?” he teased as the former mercenary stared at him unamused. Zhao Zi blinked between the two, “Wait what-No Jack wasn’t into me like that then”

This comment made the detectives laugh, Tang Yi smirk and Jack flush slightly at the fact his boyfriend was still so very clueless. “A-Zi, trust me, he was flirting with you”

“But I thought you-weren’t you just doing that for information on Shao Fei?” he pointed out, this time Jack pulled his lover closer, “No, I really didn’t give a shit about him, Tang Yi did” they stayed staring at each other before Zhao Zi coughed and turned to the side, Jack smirking at the adorable gesture,

“Alright enough now, let’s continue the story” Shao Fei interjected as he saw how red his youngest brother was, Jun Wei nodded, “Mm-hm, now where to continue?” the oldest detective looked at his boyfriend and future fiancee, 

“How about the club, after the kiss?” he smirked victoriously at Shao Fei who was being held back by his own boyfriend, who didn’t look as bothered as he stated at the teasing.

“Yes, that sounds about right” Jun Wei finished off his drink, before settling closer towards Andy and looking at the four men with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Now I had planned to make Andy and the Chief meet up at lunch, but we ended up having a late dinner instead”

“JUN WEI NO” his boyfriend stated slapping a hand over his mouth, the detective continued though, Shao Fei smirking at the sight as Zhao Zi shook his head, Tang Yi looked over at Jack, both men holding their lovers tight as the oldest detective started the story.


End file.
